


絕對誠實

by boywonder611



Series: 一發完 [6]
Category: House M.D., 豪斯醫生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder611/pseuds/boywonder611
Summary: ※人物一定OOC※配對當然是HW※和桑天良太太撞梗預警，已交涉。(關於酒後真言這部份)
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: 一發完 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924564
Kudos: 2





	絕對誠實

House最近有點奇怪。

這是Wilson第一個想法，因為House最近都偷偷摸摸的，老天，他甚至是會把妓女帶到辦公室的人，還有什麼會讓他偷偷摸摸的事情？

House最近在躲他。

這是Wilson第二個浮現出來的念頭，這太明顯了，House甚至都沒跑來蹭他的飯或是來和他聊天。

這太令人不爽了。

這是Wilson第三個感覺，他覺得根本莫名其妙，還是這是House新的整人方式？ Wilson念頭一轉，嗯，這倒是挺有可能的，好，既然House要玩，他當然樂意奉陪，況且這樣還能省了幾筆House的伙食費，都不知道是誰吃虧，Wilson在心裡偷笑。

*****

.......他收回，這還是太令人不爽了，尤其是在第四次Cuddy進來問他說House在哪裡的時候，他從前都是最了解他最要好的朋友的行蹤的，現在竟然在別人第四度問他時回答不知道這三個字，不知道House的行蹤竟然比他想像的還要不開心。

診斷室的窗簾竟然關著，平常Wilson走在走廊上一眼就望進去能看到House的動態，這是在搞什麼？他多走幾步彎進House的診斷室直接推門進去，聽到聲音的小鴨們齊齊轉頭望著他，Wilson有種自己是天上掉下來的食物的即有感，他在裡面四處看看，｢House勒？｣

｢沒來。｣這是Foreman說的。

｢他最近常常沒來。｣這是Cameron說的。

｢他不是在和你約會？｣這是Chase說的。

｢喔。｣ Wilson聽到他們沒什麼資訊的回答不以為意，他都不知道了，他們怎麼會知道—————｢什麼？ House在和我約會？我怎麼不知道這件事？｣

Wilson慢半拍的收到這個訊息。

Chase無辜的看著他，｢我不確定，有可能是我看錯了，因為我以為那個人是你，但這樣看來那是別人。｣

｢所以那是個另一個正常的男人？｣

｢呃…Dr. Wilson，我只是遠遠的看到什麼都不知道，我甚至還以為那個人是你。｣

｢好———我是說———我最近會再多注意他一點，你們也幫我注意一下。｣

｢你沒事吧，Dr. Wilson？｣ Cameron感覺Wilson的臉色有點糟糕。

｢沒事、沒事，我突然想到一個病人的狀態有點糟糕、先走了。｣ Wilson眼神慌亂的掃過他們，皮笑肉不笑的上揚他的嘴巴匆忙離開。

小鴨子們又齊齊看著Wilson離開的畫面。

｢Chase，你看到跟House走在一起的那個人真的很像Dr. Wilson嗎？｣ Foreman若有所思的問。

｢背影、身高、髮色什麼都一樣了，開賭局？｣

｢跟進，賭House 在看Wilson何時開竅。｣

｢一個月，100。｣

｢我賭兩個星期，200，Wilson現在看起來就受不了了，怎麼可能還一個月。｣ Foreman說。

｢觀察需要時間，除非他天天去House 家堵他。｣

｢所以？｣

｢一樣一個月。｣

｢成交。｣

｢500。｣一隻手啪了一下打在他們的正中間，｢一個星期，別小看人的嫉妒心。｣ Cameron把手收起來抱在胸前。

兩個男的呆呆的抬頭看她，｢好，成交。｣

*****

當天晚上Wilson先是打了幾通電話給House，可是House一直沒接，於是Wilson直接殺到House家。

House的家裡有燈光，透過有點微透明的窗簾來看，甚至還能注意到裡面有人在走動。

Wilson站在外面又撥了一次House家的電話，電話明明在響，走動的人卻始終沒有要去接電話的跡象。

Wilson心中的火開始升起。

砰、砰、砰、砰、砰、砰

他走到House的大門前故意大力的敲，｢House，我知道你在裡面，從外面看一目了然！｣

｢你有鑰匙幹嘛不自己開？｣

喀啦一聲，Wilson 很快把門打開走進去，就看到House不知在幹嘛的一直走來走去，對Wilson的進門瞥了一眼而已。

｢你為什麼不接電話？｣

｢我為什麼要接？｣

｢有人找你，病人找你。｣

｢要死了嗎？又還沒要死那急什麼。｣ House 持續走來走去，走的Wilson 很煩躁，｢你在幹嘛？為什麼一直走來走去？｣

｢思考。｣

｢思考什麼？｣

｢沒什麼。｣

｢House，你最近又再搞什麼？｣

｢我什麼事也沒搞，媽咪。｣

｢那為什麼你躲著我？｣

｢我哪有躲著你？你也疑心病太重了，我躲著你你現在根本沒辦法和我講話。｣

｢你是不是藏著什麼人？｣

｢我哪有藏著什麼人。｣

｢你現在走來走去就是想擾亂我的注意力，不要讓我趁機查你的房間，可惜這一點也沒用。｣說著說著，Wilson開始在House的家四處查看，神經質的打開每一個櫃子。

｢拜託，Wilson，你在幹嘛？｣

｢做你平常做的事。｣ Wilson 停頓一下，所以說他有什麼立場這樣做？為什麼他要像House一樣神經兮兮的翻找別人的東西？就算House真的有什麼了，那又怎樣呢？

Wilson把眼前這個櫃子關了起來，轉頭問，｢House，明天你會去醫院嗎？｣

｢當然，我的小鴨們都在那裡，我不去他們會沒了方向的。｣

｢好吧。｣ Wilson 收手，因為他根本毫無理由這樣對待House，他又不是House的誰，然後他悻悻然的看了一眼House就離開了，臨走前又轉過去看著House，｢如果有發生什麼事情你可以和我說的，你知道吧？｣

House看了Wilson的模樣皺一下眉，｢原封不動的把這句話還給你。｣

Wilson聳聳肩，離開了。

*****

隔天，他在醫院真的見到House，House正像隻母鴨教導小鴨，說的頭頭是道，經過的時候，House看了一下他，當作是打招呼了，Wilson點點頭走回自己的辦公室。

House過了一個上午都沒來找他，所以中午的時候，他忍不住去找House，看他到底在忙什麼。

他打開診斷室的門，House沒在裡面，Chase回頭看了一下來人，｢找House？他剛剛下去。｣

｢謝謝。｣Wilson馬上退出去，按向下樓的電梯。

到達一樓的時候，他就看到那個畫面了。

明明才剛出電梯，就一眼看到House 的身影，看他上了另一台沒看過的車。

所以House最近真的在和別人約會？連午餐也不來蹭他的飯了。

Wilson有些孤單的自己走向食堂，買了一人份的食物、一人份的冰淇淋。

決定等House下午回來再問他一次。

結果竟然一直等到兩點半的時候，才看到House回來的蹤影，Wilson半路攔截House，看了一下他的模樣，沒什麼特別的，｢你中午———｣

｢出去吃飯。｣

｢那個人————｣

｢不是什麼重要的人。｣

Wilson每句話都只問了開頭，House就自動幫他接下一句，他都覺得自己在質問House，可是House的表情很坦然，也沒有像平常那樣裝模作樣，像是在陳述事實，但是這也難說，有時候越重要的東西，House 越能裝作若無其事。

Wilson懷疑的看著他，House也疑惑的看回去，｢幹嘛？｣

｢沒有。｣Wilson 把眼神瞥開，又問，｢那—今天晚上我們的保齡球之夜？｣

｢噢，我有事，忘了跟你說。｣

｢什麼事？｣

｢我什麼事都要和你報備嗎，媽咪？｣ House敲敲拐杖，離開了。

Wilson看著House的背影，還是搞不懂他們兩個怎麼突然變那麼生疏。

****

傍晚下班，他又看見那輛車出現在門口，不意外的也看到House的身影。

Wilson平常也沒有那麼常和House黏在一起，只是最近———他突然覺得他的時間和空間都多了很多，才真正的意識到House有多常霸佔他的空間和時間，而他有多麼習慣那樣的相處模式，也喜歡那樣的相處模式。

現在這些就莫名其妙硬生生的不見了。

Wilson在自己飯店的房間盯著電視螢幕出神的看著。

沒有House。

又一天過去。

House還是沒什麼來找他，他也不想特別去找House。

Wilson原本都是和House消磨的時間空出來了，那天晚上他本來想回飯店的，卻不知怎麼隨意開到一間他和House都很喜歡的餐廳去。

都到了這裡，那就進去吧。

突然聽到一個特別熟悉的笑聲和聲音，Wilson不自覺的躲了起來，至於為什麼要躲他也不知道，可能是他覺得這樣會很尷尬？誰很尷尬？ House？他才不會覺得尷尬，是自己不敢正面和這樣的House打招呼。

Wilson看到House很放鬆的笑著，甚至還讓那個人勾住他的手————

Wilson思考著最近House的狀態。

所以House竟然喜歡對方到願意保護對方不讓他給發現？

是太珍惜這段感情還是太不相信這段感情？

House看起來已經和他在一起一陣子了，那可能是太珍惜，所以不想被酸言酸語，以至於這樣神神秘秘的。

————House竟然沒來和他炫耀這件事情。

————House有伴了。

————House找到另一個願意照顧他的人了。

Wilson遠遠的看著House和那人的互動，始終沒看清那個人的模樣，只看到House笑的挺溫柔的，那是他以為House只會留給他的笑容。

天啊—James Wilson，你也會有這天，House不需要你的這天，早知道House是彎的，那他應該早點跟House告白看看，說不定有機會，結果看看現在，他那可憐的暗戀啥都沒成，只能看著喜歡了好幾年的人，跟著不知打哪來的傢伙走了。

Wilson看著他們兩個走遠，自己就跑到酒吧裡喝著一杯又一杯的悶酒，讓自己醉的一塌糊塗，他記得他傳的最後一封簡訊給Cuddy是，明天他要請假，不上班。就負氣的關機了，這很不像他，他知道，可是今天他失戀了，那讓自己放肆一晚應該沒問題。

他喝了不知道第幾杯，也不知道和多少人講了多少句下流話，迷迷糊糊的狀態映入眼前的是House氣急敗壞的表情，｢你幹什麼和別人調情！｣

｢我為什麼不能和人調情？｣ Wilson瞪著House不爽的說，｢你都不看看你自己，跟人在一起了卻不和我說。｣

｢我沒有跟別人在一起！｣

｢你不知道我跟蹤你幾天了，我都看到了，你跟那個人的互動，你一定很喜歡他，喜歡到保護他不願意跟我說。｣

House聽到Wilson的胡亂猜想，嘴裡不斷在咒罵，｢這裡不適合說話，跟我走！｣他上前抓了Wilson的手腕就要把他帶走，Wilson還甩開，｢我要繼續和那邊的人調情。｣用手指指隔壁桌的男生。

｢閉嘴！跟我走。｣ House又抓住Wilson的手腕，用力的把他拉扯出去，一路上他瞪著剛剛Wilson調情的人，Wilson嘴巴不知道在喃喃念什麼，卻乖乖的由著他拉著走。

在車上的時候，Wilson看起來沒了剛剛的混亂，變成安安靜靜的靠著窗看外面，也不想看House，很好，House現在也不想和他說話。

因為喝醉酒的Wilson最難搞了，但他不確定是怎樣難搞，他基本上沒灌醉過Wilson，只有在曾經被Wilson灌倒之後的隔天向他抱怨過每次都是自己被灌倒，卻從沒看過對方被灌倒的樣子，當時對方很欠揍的跟他說，『沒有人能夠灌倒我，除了我自己。』

House記得自己臉有點臭，當然他很不爽，畢竟自己什麼模樣對方都看過了，而對方竟然還有所保留，最後Wilson看他表情蠻臭的，才扭扭捏捏，無奈的說，｢我喝醉酒——有點難搞，最重要的是，我隔天會失憶，所以——你知道的，會失憶這樣很危險。｣

結果House聽完更老大不滿意的說，｢你說你會失憶？那你怎麼還知道你喝醉酒之後難搞？你跟誰一起喝過之後醉酒了對方跟你說的？｣

Wilson揉揉自己的後頸，｢我媽，行嗎？那是在我十八歲的時候，第一次發現的，等我隔天醒酒之後發現前一天醉酒後的事竟然都忘了，我媽很嚴肅的警告我，不能隨便在外面喝醉酒，除非我已經沒有後顧之憂了，那她就隨便我。｣

House板著一張臉說，｢所以你在我面前喝完酒擔心有後顧之憂？怎麼？你擔心我上了你然後隔天你什麼都忘記？｣

Wilson那時候的視線盯著地板，｢對啊，這樣不就太糟糕了。｣

House哼了一聲，｢你的貞操在我這裡很安全，況且你這麼不信任你最要好的朋友，真是太傷我的心了。｣

Wilson聳聳肩，｢反正差不多就是這樣。｣

現在，他停好車，Wilson也安安分分的下了車，沒多說什麼，House看了一眼沒什麼精神的Wilson，又上前拉住他的手，Wilson再度甩開，｢我不跟有另一半的人肢體接觸。｣

｢我沒有另一半，你到底要我說幾次？｣ House明顯不耐煩的說，手又拉住Wilson的，Wilson盯著House抓著他的手沒再甩開。

他打開自己的家門，鬆開手讓Wilson先進去，Wilson看了一眼他鬆開的手，沒多說什麼，走進去，House跟在他的後面。

｢James Wilson！｣ House開口叫道。

｢幹嘛？｣ Wilson的語氣沒有很好。

｢你知道我是誰嗎？｣

｢我不知道你是誰的話還會跟你回家嗎？｣

｢所以？｣

褐色眸子盯著他，看得很認真，看得很久，苦笑一下說，｢你是Gregory House。｣

House點點頭當作回應他，偏頭思考了一下，｢這些對話你明天都會忘記？｣

｢我想是吧。｣ Wilson的頭垂下來顯得很低迷，走到沙發上坐下來，House也跟著坐下來在Wilson的對面。

他想要面對面的和醉酒的Wilson聊天看看。

｢你曾經說過，你喝醉酒會變得很難搞，可是我現在看來你似乎除了隔天會忘記事情之外，沒什麼特別的，你甚至看起來很清醒。｣ 藍色眼眸緊盯著對方，對方臉上沒特別出現醉酒後的紅暈，眼神看起來也沒特別渙散，House有點搞不懂為什麼Wilson會那樣說。

Wilson往前傾，兩隻手肘抵著大腿，把臉埋進手裡，｢House....你不能現在問我，這太趁人之危了。｣

House眨眨眼，｢我什麼都沒做，這哪裡趁人之危？｣

Wilson用手揉揉自己的臉，抬起頭來主動看著House，巧克力色的眸子視線專注的很，｢因為我————絕對誠實。｣

House咧嘴笑開來，｢像喝了吐真劑那樣的誠實？｣

Wilson看到House的表情，埋怨起來，｢我就說吧，你想趁人之危，問一堆我內心骯髒、羞恥、丟臉的事來當把柄，然後明天起來，我甚至不會記得我到底跟你說過什麼，接著你就可以拿著這些把柄暗暗自喜，我卻什麼都不知道。｣

｢第一個問題。｣

Wilson瞪大眼看著House，｢你真的要這樣做，這變成我一個人單方面的真心話，太不公平了，我要去睡覺。｣ Wilson站起來，要走到房間裡，House拉住他的手，｢坐下來，我不會問太過分的。｣ House的眼睛很誠懇。

｢你為什麼要選在今天把自己灌醉？｣ Wilson聽到這個問題又站了起來，｢這個問題很過分，因為你明知故問。｣ House抓住這個晚上他不知道已經抓了幾次的手，阻擋他離開，｢說嘛，我不知道。｣

Wilson頭低低的，很沮喪，House又用那藍的清澈的眼無辜的看著他，｢說嘛。｣

｢我今天才知道原來我暗戀好久的人竟然是彎的，然後我失戀了。｣

House在心裡大笑，老天，這樣的Wilson太可愛了吧，House不知道自己的愉悅都寫在臉上了，Wilson看到他，不滿的說，｢你笑什麼。｣

House才摸摸自己的臉說，｢我笑出來了？Wilson，你暗戀好久的人是誰？為什麼我都不知道。｣

Wilson搖搖頭，｢他已經和別人在一起了，我跟你說了也沒用。｣

｢嘿，你怎麼確定他跟別人在一起了，他不是一直和你說他沒有另一半？｣

｢那是因為他今天和別的男人走在一起，那個男的甚至勾著他的手，他只有我那麼一個好朋友，我都沒勾過他的手了，他讓別人勾住他的手，這代表什麼不是很明顯嗎。｣

｢太傷人了吧，什麼叫做只有你那麼一個好朋友。｣

｢這是事實啊，而且他很保護他的那個另一半——｣ Wilson抿抿嘴，｢反正我失戀了，很難過，所以決定去買醉，好了，就是這樣，我透露的夠多了。｣ Wilson又往房間的方向走過去。

｢Wilson。｣

｢幹嘛？｣

｢你現在在我家，所以你走掉，是想上我的床嗎？｣

Wilson聽到這句話簡直是定住了。

｢你想上我的床嗎？｣ House又再問了一次。

Wilson艱難的點了一個頭。

｢那你暗戀的人是我嗎？｣ House丟出另一個炸彈下來。

Wilson停了很久，久到House又再問一遍，｢ Wilson，你暗戀的人是我嗎？｣

｢我要離開了。｣ 這次Wilson走的是門口的路線。

｢不是絕對誠實嗎？｣ House在後面大聲的問。

｢絕對誠實也可以選擇不回答。｣ Wilson已經走到門口要開門，House飛快的走過去壓著門板，｢大半夜的你現在要去哪？｣

｢不是你家就對了。｣

｢你還沒回答我，你暗戀的人是我嗎？｣ House鍥而不捨的又再問了一次。

｢有用嗎？你都已經和別人在一起了，我承認了，那我以後在你面前都抬不起頭。｣ Wilson別開臉回答。

｢我沒有和別人在一起。｣

｢你和他的手都勾在一起了。｣

｢那是做給你看的。｣

｢你已經偷偷摸摸和他好幾個星期了，Chase 跟我說他是幾個星期前看到的。｣

｢那也是故意的。｣

Wilson看著House，｢這其實沒什麼大不了的，你可以交其他男朋友，不用這樣安慰我。｣

House懊惱的嗚咽一聲，｢白痴，那就是個妓男，你難道沒發現我還特地找了個和你很像的嗎？｣

｢我沒發現，我只看到你和其他人走在一起了，而你都躲著我。｣

｢我希望的是你把我抓出來大罵一場什麼的，然後你趁機可以說喜歡我，接下來我們就高高興興的在一起，而不是你跑到什麼鬼酒吧把自己灌醉一場，準備和不三不四的人調情上床。｣ House越說越憤怒，劇本跟他想的完全不一樣，差點還讓Wilson跑掉。

｢所以你也喜歡我？｣ Wilson的巧克力眼眸圓滾滾的看著他問。

｢我覺得我說的蠻明白了。｣ House點點頭。

Wilson卻有點不高興，｢這還是不公平啊，因為我明天根本完全忘了跟你這段對話，你難得的告白，我都沒辦法記起來。｣

House又笑開來，｢Wilson，我可以吻你嗎？｣

｢蛤？什麼？不行，第一個吻我要在清醒的時候。｣

｢但是我忍不住了。｣ House就向前靠近堵上Wilson還在喋喋不休的嘴，House輕輕的咬Wilson的嘴唇，捨不得分開，Wilson想生氣又氣不起來，｢我都忘了怎麼辦。｣

｢我不介意明天再提醒你一次。｣ House貼著他的唇微笑的說。

*****

Shitttttttttt，頭痛死了，他昨天晚上記得的最後一件事情就是傳簡訊請假，現在他大概是在不知道哪個女生家的床上吧，Wilson不情願的張開眼睛，還是要面對現實。

.......？這個地方好像有點眼熟，這是House家？！！老天？他不會搞上了他最不想搞上的人吧？他緊張的低下頭看自己的身體是不是光著的。

呼，幸好，有穿衣服，不過——在他腰上的那隻手是怎麼回事？他僵硬的動了動。

｢我說過，你的貞操在我這邊很安全，你在緊張什麼。｣

House突然出聲，然後Wilson就掙脫掉House在他腰上的手急忙起身，他回頭看House，好家在，House也是穿著衣服的，Wilson都不確定自己到底有沒有失望的心情在裡頭。

｢你......我......呃…我昨天沒亂說什麼吧？｣ House瞇起眼睛看向他，｢你真的什麼都不記得了？｣

｢嗯....我沒說什麼吧？｣Wilson又有點不安的問。

House一隻手撐著頭，有點帶著笑的說，｢你覺得你會說什麼？還是說——你怕你說了什麼被我知道？｣

Wilson看著House突然就不爽起來了，因為House這樣神秘兮兮，看起來又欠揍的得意，要記得，他還在失戀當中欸，他昨天就是想要好好買醉短暫讓自己放縱一下的，為什麼最後又會在眼前這人的家裡？

｢不說就算了，我要走了，不然等等你男朋友來，還要解釋一堆我都沒辦法解釋的東西。｣

｢我男朋友看起來要離開我了。｣

｢什麼？｣ Wilson停在House的房門口，老天，House又要被甩了嗎？

｢我說我的男朋友，現在想要離開我。｣

Wilson走回來，坐在House的床邊上看著他，｢怎麼會？你們不是才剛在一起沒多久嗎？｣

House也坐起身，有些苦惱的抓抓自己的頭髮，｢對啊，可是他似乎不敢跟我坦誠他喜歡我。｣

Wilson有些迷惑，｢如果他沒有坦誠喜歡你，那你們怎麼在一起的？｣

｢喔，好吧，那我修正一下，他坦誠之後我們就在一起了，但是他現在又忘了。｣

Wilson瞪大眼睛，｢你是說你男朋友有失憶症？！！你從哪找到的？你怎麼那麼倒霉？你該帶他去看一下醫生。｣

House聽完Wilson一連串亂七八糟的話，整個人笑開，向前傾，扣住他的後腦拉近說，｢對啊，你說我怎麼那麼倒霉，遇上一個喝醉酒就會失憶的男朋友。｣就吻了上去，唔嗯嗯..滋味還是和昨天一樣棒啊，他稍微睜開眼看一下他的失憶男友，發現對方像是傻住的愣在那邊，眼睛也沒閉起來，House稍微退開一點點，靠著他的額頭說，｢昨天，我告白了，你告白了，然後這是昨天約定好，要再提醒你一次的東西，現在閉上你的眼睛，我要吻你了。｣

Wilson聽話的把眼睛閉上，接著一個東西輕輕貼上他的唇，他微微的張開嘴邀請House探入他的嘴裡，舌頭也有些害羞的和他打著招呼，他們互相吻了好一陣子，才輕輕退開，Wilson微喘著氣，｢我覺得你得再跟我告白一次，不然我太吃虧了。｣

*****

看著不到一個星期就到手的Wilson，Cameron盯著自家頭頭放閃，手伸向其他兩位，｢給錢。｣

｢原來Wilson這麼好拐到手？那他們幹嘛還要繞那麼一大圈隔那麼久？ ｣

｢你管他們？快給錢！！！｣

The End


End file.
